


Grey And Blue Breeze

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Hari selasa, sarapan yang terlewat juga dua puluh menit bersama Ren tanpa kata.
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Kudos: 1





	Grey And Blue Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro the Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production
> 
> Dedicated for Alien April with 4th prompt : Breakfast
> 
> And for you, NjomRen lover

"Aku berangkat."

Pintu yang berderit lalu menutup cepat. Raut cerah beserta senyuman yang terhadang oleh sedotan susu kotak. Bersinar bersamaan serpihan cahaya dari celah pohon. Hari ini rambutnya tak berhias bando atau jepit poni. Sepasang iris cokelat berkeling memandang jalanan sepi.

Dirinya hampir panik saat melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding tadi. Takut terlambat. Memang. Tapi tetap saja berakhir dia keluar rumah mendekati ujung waktu. Dasar Nozomu.

Kemeja putihnya tertutup jaket merah bertudung dan terlapisi lagi dengan jas sekolah. Tas selempang hanya dijinjing sedanya. Celana dan sepatu hitam rapi.

Nozomu berlari kecil hingga ke arah stasiun terdekat. 

Gawat kalau jamnya terlewat. 

Selain tertinggal kereta juga kehilangan kesempatan perak. Hm?

Beberapa titik keringat sudah menampakkan diri pada dahinya. "Hosh... Hosh..., hampir saja." 

Jam tujuh lewat dua belas. Kereta datang. 

Terbukanya pintu menampakkan sosok itu. Yang membuat Nozomu selalu ribut dan panik pada hari Selasa ditiap minggunya. Selain jadwalnya piket juga ia akan mendapat sesuatu yang dirinya sempat anggap sebagai jimat keberuntungan.

Seorang dengan rambut kelabu terang. Berseragam lain dari milik sekolah Nozomu. Selalu terlihat dalam kesempatan yang sama. Nozomu mengakui ia tak tahu siapakah dia, atau bahkan sekolahnya. Namun setiap dirinya berpapasan dengan si kelabu itu ia seolah lebih bersemangat. Atau dadanya bergemuruh dengan rasa senang seperti sensasi setelah berolahraga.

Biru. Mata yang ia tatap dari jarak dua meter itu berwarna biru. Alisnya juga kelabu. Nozomu hampir tertawa bangga namun berhasil ia tahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak lupa satu senyuman yang teramat langka. Dengan sangat indahnya. 

Rahasia milik Nozomu.

Gerbong kedua, pada jam yang sama. Kereta penuh tak bisa mendekat. Inikah alasan dirinya membuat janji pada hari Selasa agar tidak boleh sampai terlambat. Sekolah menengah pertama tahun terakhir.

Entah sejak kapan Nozomu mulai melakukan ritual seperti ini. Ia lupa. Namun ia ingat seorang bocah yang waktu pagi itu tak dapat tempat duduk juga tak sampai pada pegangan atas, menggenggam erat tas sekolah si kelabu beriris biru. Itulah penyebab senyuman yang menjadi rahasia Nozomu terbit. Serasa matahari pagi di awal tahun baru, begitu berarti dan berharga.

Ada kalanya ketika musim gugur masih muda, gerbong longgar hingga banyak kursi kosong.

Suatu berkat bagi Nozomu yang memilih pulang cepat waktu itu, ia bertemu lagi dengannya. Seragam berkadigan putih melapisi kemeja biru mudanya. Berantonim dengan surai kelabu mendung itu. Duduk pada bangku jajaran paling pinggir dekat tiang pembatas pintu kereta.

Rasanya segala pusing Nozomu menguap seketika. Bayangan nilai ulangan pelajaran sejarah setengah jam lalu menghilang begitu cepat. Berganti perhatian yang terfokus pada pemuda yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri menumpu beban pada pegangan gantung kuning.

Mimpi yang berlangsung dalam dua puluh menit itu takkan ia lepaskan. Ia selalu menghitung tepat karna Nozomu yang akan turun terlebih dahulu daripada si kelabu yang selalu sendirian. 

Surai kelabu tak selalu terlihat, kadang membuat Nozomu menunggu berpuluh menit mengamati tiap pintu gerbong pendek yang terbuka. Namun nihil intensitas warna khas itu. Waktu-waktu pembuat Nozomu murung selama seminggu kemudian. 

Namanya Ren. 

Ternyata namanya sangat bagus. Yah, Nozomu mencatat dalam kepalanya tebal-tebal. Karna telinganya masih setia berkonsentrasi pada suara-suara lain yang mengelilingi Ren di sana. Ia tahu beberapa orang itu adalah teman satu sekolah Ren. Jadi ia mengamati juga menguping saja. 

Hari setelah ujian memang longgar, namun ia tetap harus ke sekolah selain untuk mengikuti acara lanjutan. Dengan tujuan utama ingin memastikan apakah Ren juga melakukan hal yang sama atau tidak. Nozomu ingin sekali berkata bahwa ia yakin bertakdir dengan si kelabu, Ren itu. Benar saja, setelah pukul delapan baru muncul sosok pendiam itu dari sudut mata cokelat. 

Hari ini Nozomu akan mencoba bertanya, atau menurutnya hanya akan menyapa saja. Ya. Ia gemas sekali dengan sosok terlalu pendiam Ren. Setahun ia bersama, walau hanya dua puluh menit di gerbong yang sama. Namun tetap saja. Rasa penasaran miliknya sudah meluber ke mana-mana. 

Satu tepukan pelan berhasil ia berikan pada pundak kanan. Sepasang biru menoleh, bertukar dengan penuh tanya pada iris cokelat. Dan senyuman Nozomu sudah terukir.

Tak sia-sia ia melewatkan sarapan tiap hari selasa selama ini. Ren membalas senyumannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and luvv.


End file.
